Cissie King-Jones
Contact Info Character journal: notarrowette Player journal: lady_sarai Email: cisskabob@gmail.com AIM: MissCiss28 Profile Basic Info Character: Cissie King-Jones Series/Fandom: DC comics Original or Alternate: Original Age: 17 Gender: Female Species: Human Sexuality: Straight Appearance: Cissie is of average height at 5’7”. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. She often pulls her hair back with headbands or braids and ponytails, especially when shooting. She is an Olympic class archer and therefore has excellent arm and upper body strength. Cissie has a number of scars from her heroing days, most notably a round scar on either side of her left shoulder, where an enemy attacked her with her own arrow. When training or competing, Cissie prefers to wear tee-shirts or tank tops, shorts and sneakers. She attends a private, all-girls’ school; her school uniform includes a white dress shirt, a dark green blazer, a plaid skirt, white socks and black shoes. Otherwise, depending on her mood, Cissie will just as happily wear a skirt and blouse or jeans and sweatshirt. Personality: Cissie is friendly and out-going. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends, who she considers family. She is very intelligent and has a good sense of humor, though she is sometimes sarcastic. She cares deeply about others, and has a great sense of responsibility. Cissie wears her heart on her sleeve—she does not hide her emotions very well, particularly around people who know her. She is usually very open and compassionate; she is easy to talk to and a good listener. She is passionate and fierce about the people and things she cares most about. She feels strongly about protecting and helping others, though she has forced herself to find other ways to do so since giving up her hero identity. Abilities/Strengths: Cissie is an exceptional athlete, having won a gold medal for archery in the Olympics at age 15. She has competed in national and world events, training at this level, for the last two years. She has excellent aim—when she was three years old, she got hold of a set of darts and proceeded to hit the bulls-eye every time. Her mother enrolled her in multiple classes as a child, including archery, gymnastics, ballet and several kinds of martial arts. She is therefore agile, coordinated and able to hold her own in a hand-to-hand combat situation. She is trained in first-aid and has acted as a medical technician when needed. Weaknesses: Cissie does not entirely trust herself. She is terrified of losing her self-control, especially in a situation where others may be hurt by her actions. She can be terribly insecure, especially when it comes to those closest to her—she holds herself to high standards and fears her friends must do the same. She has a temper and tends to speak before thinking. She can also be jealous and possessive—again, particularly about her friends. When she realizes she has been in the wrong, Cissie either apologizes or stews, beating herself up until something forces her hand. She has a tendency to repress until she snaps—and then be very hard on herself for snapping. She is slow to forgive those who have betrayed or hurt her or her friends, but is slowest to forgive herself. Physically, Cissie is very fit—for an unpowered human being without magic. However, it has been almost two years since Cissie has been in a combat situation. Notable Possessions: Cissie was on her way from school to a practice session when pulled into Econtra, so she was wearing her school uniform and carrying a duffle bag and her archery equipment. In her bag, Cissie has practice clothes and a change of clothes for after practice. She also has her arm guard, chest guard and gloves, as well as an iPod, cell phone and wallet. Cissie also has some homework in her bag—her math textbook and a copy of Macbeth. As she was on her way to practice, Cissie also carried arrows and her favorite recurve bow. In Econtra, Cissie was given a silver cross anonymously by Melaka to protect her from Harth, and a bow-and-arrow necklace from Bruce, both of which she wears constantly. Character History Cissie’s mother, Bonnie King, was a bronze-medal Olympic archer who became Miss Arrowette after seeing Green Arrow on the news. She married Bernell Jones and was forced to quit archery when she was diagnosed with carpal tunnel syndrome. Not long after, Cissie was born. When she was five years old, Bernell died of shellfish poisoning. With the insurance money, Bonnie became obsessed with molding Cissie into the new Arrowette. She taught her daughter archery, enrolled her in every kind of class available and taught her how to solve crimes. Bonnie was obsessed with making Cissie the most famous superhero of her time. When Cissie was fourteen, Bonnie took her on one of her first missions, where Cissie worked with Impulse and his mentor Max Mercury. The mission was a success, but Max Mercury was appalled at the danger Bonnie placed Cissie in, and contacted Social Services. Bonnie lost custody of Cissie, who became a ward of the state of Pennsylvania. Cissie was placed in the Elias School for Girls, where she became close with her therapist. At first, she was angry and resentful of her mother and decided never to be a hero again—until it occurred to her that she could hurt her mother more by being a better Arrowette without her. Shortly after returning to heroing, Cissie encountered a villain called Harm, who caught one of her arrows and threw it back at her, piercing her shoulder. Injured, she turned to Impulse and his team, Young Justice. As Arrowette, Cissie became a member of Young Justice, making her first real friends—Robin, Superboy, Impulse, Secret, and her best friend, Wonder Girl. She was happy, possibly for the first time—she enjoyed school, loved her friends and was content to be Arrowette. And then her therapist, who had become a mother figure, was brutally murdered. Grieving and angry, Cissie hunted her murderer through the woods, terrorizing him and intent on revenge. She would have killed him, had Superboy not shown up and caught the arrow just in time. He gave the arrow back to Cissie, giving her a second chance to make the right decision. She did, and walked away. Once Cissie recovered from her shock, she was horrified by what she had nearly done and how easy it had been. She decided it was too dangerous for her to continue being Arrowette, and quit heroing—and Young Justice. She gave up archery entirely for a while, until her mother brought her to an Olympic qualifying competition. She subsequently competed and won a gold medal, beginning her new career as a competitive archer. She continued to visit her friends at Young Justice, occasionally joining them on missions. When YJ disbanded, Cissie was worried that she would lose contact with her friends. This was not the case, especially when Cassie (Wonder Girl) became her roommate at Elias, though she spent less time with them after they joined the Teen Titans. The last year and a half has been difficult. Superboy was killed, Robin went on a year-long trip around the world, and Bart (Impulse) aged rapidly and became the third Flash. Cassie became angry and withdrawn, beginning to spend more time with her new friend Supergirl than with Cissie. Soon after Robin’s return, Bart was murdered. RP History: Shortly after this, Cissie was pulled into Econtra. She spent eight months there, then returned home for nearly a year before being pulled into the Ring. She is taken from canon during the events Battle for the Cowl. She began dating Tim Drake in Econtra, and again when they returned home, so they entered Phase as an established couple. They currently share an apartment in the housing complex. (Previous RP threads/logs located here) Category:Profile